Stargazers
by PPearl
Summary: Post-manga / Ed et Al rentrent à Resembool où une jeune fille les attend de pied ferme. EdWin, fluff. résumé pourrave, emballez c'est pesé xD


**Me revoilà en version FMA (oui avant j'étais en Soul Eater mode :3) Je suis une fan invétérée d'EdWin (Ed x Winry pour ceux qui connaîtraient pas) et j'ai toujours voulu écrire une fic sur eux... Bon c'est très fluffy, et je sais pas encore si j'en ferai un one-shot ou un two-shot. Plutôt two je pense mais on sait jamais avec moi xD Ah oui, autre chose. Mais c'est important donc lisez xD**

**_/!\ J'ai décidé de changer par rapport à ma précédent fic (celle sur Soul Eater). En fait j'avais voulu tester un style d'écriture plus classique mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne me correspondait pas. Donc dans cette fic, je vais opérer les changements suivants:_**

_- Niveau mise en forme des dialogues, j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire le nom de la personne qui parle avant la réplique parce que je suis une grosse pas douée avec les "dit-il" et autres trucs du genre._

_- De plus, je trouve que je fais mieux passer les émotions de mes personnages avec des smileys. C'est censé être pas recommandé du tout sur ce site (voire même interdit, il me semble avoir lu un passage sur ça dans le règlement) mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire autrement. Donc je vais essayer d'en mettre le moins possible quand même. Pour ceux qui auraient du mal à décrypter les smileys, Google est votre ami ou au pire hein, y'a les reviews et ça me dérange pas du tout d'y répondre ^^_

_- Dans les passages narratifs j'aime bien mettre de petits commentaires personnels, ça permet à la fois de rendre la fic plus 'attrayante' et aussi plus humoristique (parce que la plupart du temps je dis des trucs que je juge marrants xD)_

**_Donc voilà, si vous avez des commentaires à faire là dessus surtout vous gênez pas, toute critique est bonne à prendre et je suis prête à me remettre en question si il le faut ^^_**_  
_

_*L'histoire prend place juste après qu'Edward et Alphonse aient récupérés leurs corps.*_

Après être sortis de la gare de Resembool, les deux frères marchaient sereinement en direction de la maison des Rockbell. Comme d'habitude, ils empruntaient le même sentier, le seul menant à cette maison où ils étaient revenus tant de fois mais aussi dont ils repartaient hâtivement à chaque fois, leur seul objectif occupant la majeure partie de leur pensées: récupérer leurs corps.

Seulement à présent c'est chose faite et à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs vies.

Edward avait déjà prévu une remise en forme totale de son frère Alphonse, celui-ci ayant perdu pas mal de sa masse musculaire. Al en revanche se réjouissait surtout pour goûter enfin la tarte aux pommes de Winry, celle qui l'avait fait saliver tant de fois auparavant mais qu'en tant qu'armure vide, il ne pouvait pas en avaler une seule miette.

La maison des Rockbell n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, et déjà on pouvait apercevoir Den courant et aboyant en direction des deux garçons.

Une fois arrivés sur le palier, Ed frappa à la porte.

**Edward -** Prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie, petit frère?

**Alphonse** - Et comment!

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Winry qui, tellement surprise, n'arrivait plus à dire un seul mot.

**Ed -** Sympa le comité d'accueil.

**Al** - Regarde Winry, c'est moi! Je suis redevenu comme avant!

Sur ces mots, un éclair de réalisation frappa la jeune fille qui sauta au cou de ses deux meilleurs amis en criant, "bande d'idiots, vous avez réussi!" puis ils se mirent tous à rire.

**Al** - Où est mamie Pinako? Il faut qu'elle voie ça!

**Winry** - Elle est en train de préparer le dîner, dans la cuisine.

Elle et Ed n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que déjà Al s'était rué à l'intérieur.

**Ed** - Sacré frérot. Faut le comprendre, depuis le temps qu'il a plus avalé un truc! ... Hé mais... Winry, tu pleures?

**Winry** - C'est rien... Au moins t'as tenu ta promesse, celle de me faire pleurer de joie, tu t'en souviens?

**Ed** - Évidemment, comme si je pouvais oublier une promesse pareille! Et sache, jeune fille, que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Sur ces mots, Ed essuya les larmes de son amie. Enfin... sa TRÈS PROCHE amie, n'est ce pas Edward? 8D

**Winry** - Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez revenus sains et saufs... et entiers. J'ai toujours cru en vous, je savais que ce jour viendrait et... et enfin nous y sommes. C'est trop beau pour être vrai...

**Ed** - Et pourtant ça l'est.

Pour la réconforter, Ed prit Winry dans ses bras. Celle-ci se blottit contre lui, un mélange de bonheur et de soulagement pouvait se lire dans ses yeux encore humides.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas approcher, ils se lâchèrent, le visage rougi, pour découvrir Pinako, ébahie, suivie de Al. (nda: cette phrase est trop bizarre avec toutes ces virgules xD) La vieille femme n'en revenait pas de les revoir dans cet état, surtout Alphonse.

**Pinako** - Hé bah dites donc les jeunes... on va fêter ça, c'est moi qui vous l'dis!

Cela fit rire Ed et Winry, eux qui étaient mal à l'aise au vu de leur étreinte de tout à l'heure. 'Heureusement que la vieille ne nous a pas repérés', pensa Ed avec soulagement.

**Pinako** - Allez entrez donc vous deux, c'est pas le moment de s'adonner à ces choses-là!

'Raté.'

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, Ed et Al contant leur dernière aventure dans les moindres détails, tandis que la gent féminine les écoutait tout en cuisinant.

La seule pensée venant à l'esprit de Winry était 'Ces garçons sont des fous furieux.' mais elle n'osa pas le dire, par peur de froisser Ed.

**Pinako** - Comme quoi même la plus petite des créatures peut sauver le pays.

**Ed** - QUI EST CE QUE TU TRAITES DE MICROBE ESPÈCE DE VIEILLE PEAU!

'Ah ben oui j'ai mieux fait de pas le dire finalement!' Cette pensée la fit rire dans son coin.

**Ed** - Et puis arrêtez de vous marrer à cause de ça! Je vous signale que j'ai vachement grandi quand même! Regardez, j'ai au moins 5cm de plus que Winry!

**Pinako** - Hmm... c'est pas faux jeunot. Dommage, c'était drôle de te traiter de minus.

**Winry** - Tu peux toujours le traiter de grande perche tu sais.

**Ed** - Raaah t'es contre moi toi maintenant?

**Winry** - C'est juste que j'aime bien te taquiner~

Hé oui Ed, c'est comme ça les filles. Un coup c'est tout gentil, un coup c'est machiavélique...

La fin d'après-midi se passa tranquillement: les garçons avaient défait leurs bagages, aidé Winry et Pinako aux taches ménagères (oui oui, il arrive à Ed de faire la poussière! xD) et finalement ils s'étaient mis à table pour le dîner.

**Pinako** - Alors Alphonse, qu'est ce que tu penses de mon ragoût?

**Al** - Après toutes ces années, il a pas changé mamie! Toujours aussi bon!

**Pinako** - Y'a intérêt!

Et maintenant, jouons à "devinons ce qu'il y a en dessert". Oui, le monsieur au fond à gauche? UNE TARTE AUX POMMES, BONNE RÉPONSE!

**Al** - Mon Dieu ça fait si longtemps que je voulais en mangeeeer! *O*

**Ed** - Nous fais pas une crise cardiaque non plus ce serait dommage.

**Winry** - Et voilà, une graaande part pour un graaaand Al.

**Ed** - Hé, la mienne est plus petite et je suis plus grand que lui!

**Winry** - Alors ça c'était tendancieux.

**Pinako** - Je te le fais pas dire ma petite.

**Ed** - Je... je suis dans une baraque de pervers O_o

**Ed** - J'y crois pas Alphonse, t'as tout mangé!

**Al** - Héhé, désolé...

**Winry** - Mais non faut pas t'en vouloir, tu as fait honneur à ma tarte aux pommes!

**Al** - Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors histoire de mieux digérer, vous venez avec moi?

**Winry** - Avec plaisir!

**Ed** - Ouais, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Et puis je peux pas laisser deux jeunes gens seuls dans la nature, ce serait criminel.

**Winry** - Euh... on va juste marcher le long du sentier Ed xD

Et c'est ainsi que nos trois compagnons entamèrent une fort apaisante balade champêtre~

Seulement, après quelques centaines de mètres... et bien voilà: un pauvre chaton tout petit, tout seul, se fit apercevoir entre des branches et Alphonse ne pût s'empêcher de prendre pitié de lui, en grand adorateur de félins qu'il est.

**Al** - Ooooh, le pauvre... viens là petit, je vais te trouver une maison où on prendra soin de toi.

**Winry** - Ramène-le chez nous en attendant, tu iras demain, il commence à être tard maintenant.

**Al** - Entendu, merci Winry!

Ce qui ramène l'effectif des promeneurs à 2. Inattendu n'est-ce pas? Et cette situation jeta un froid entre les deux adolescents.

Depuis qu'il était rentré à Resembool, Edward ne cessait de penser à la fille avec qui il partageait ce moment. Ce qu'il ressent pour elle, est quelque chose de bien plus fort que de l'amitié: elle a toujours été là pour lui quelles que soient les circonstances, elle a eu le courage de les attendre pendant si longtemps... et même au delà de ces faits, son sourire seul suffit à illuminer ses journées, ses yeux d'un bleu si pur le faisaient rougir chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui, et ses formes plutôt généreuses finissaient de le combler.

En d'autres termes, Ed, tu es amoureux de Winry, ne le nie pas.

Le jeune homme était déterminé à parler à Winry en ce qui concerne ses... sentiments, mais en Edward Elric aguerri qu'il est, cela lui semblait juste impossible. Comment allait-il introduire le sujet? Et comment allait réagir Winry? Et si ses sentiments à elle n'étaient pas réciproques? Par dessus tout il redoutait de se prendre un gros coup de clé à molette dans le crâne. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée précise du moment où il allait les lui avouer (si jamais il l'osait).

Elle le tira de ses pensées alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la forêt:

**Winry** - J'ai toujours eu les boules dans cette forêt tu te rappelles? xD

**Ed** - Euh... ah ouais, quand on venait ici avec Al tu refusais de nous lâcher la main!

**Winry** - Et c'était pas question d'y aller après le coucher du soleil!

**Ed** - Tsss, espèce de peureuse.

**Winry** - Hé, mais c'est plus du tout pareil maintenant! J'ai beaucoup changé tu sais!

**Ed** - Pour moi, tu es toujours la même que quand on était petits. Violente, obsédée par la mécanique...

**Winry** - Tu veux vraiment que je te-

**Ed** - Ça va ça va c'est bon, je déconne!

**Winry** - Y'a intérêt u_u

Le pauvre Ed stressait de plus en plus. C'est tout lui ça: dès qu'il s'agit de parler d'un sujet délicat, il ne peut s'empêcher de tourner ses phrases maladroitement. Et là en l'occurrence, c'était très maladroit.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur le sentier forestier, et bientôt, une brise froide s'installa. Les nuits d'été à Resembool pouvaient être soit très douces, soit très fraîches (on devine tout de suite à quelle sorte nous avons affaire).

**Winry** - Euh, Ed... On ferait pas mieux de faire demi tour?

**Ed** - Pourquoi ça?

**Winry** - Ben, je-

**Ed** - T'as peur, allez avoue!

**Winry** - NON! J'ai froid!

**Ed** - Juste froid?

**Winry** - O-oui 'u_u

**Ed** - Bah t'as qu'à prendre mon manteau.

Et c'est une Winry toute confuse qui accepta le manteau que son compagnon de voyage lui posa sur les épaules. En vrai, elle avait toujours gardé sa peur de cette forêt mais fière comme elle était elle n'osait pas l'avouer, surtout pas à Ed. Mais les bruits qu'elle percevait devenaient de plus en plus angoissants, cela pouvait aller du hululement d'une chouette au moindre craquement de brindille. Elle fut interrompue par Ed, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

**Ed** - Je sais très bien que t'es pas à l'aise, ça se voit à ta tête xD

**Winry** - Tu te fiches encore de moi?

**Ed** - J'essaie de te détendre! Tu veux qu'on rentre?

**Winry** - J'aimerais bien oui...

**Ed** - Allez, faut pas t'inquiéter ;)

Nos deux amis rebroussèrent donc chemin à travers les arbres. Ed s'était montré particulièrement attentionné avec Winry, ce qui était rare venant de lui (on a plutôt l'habitude d'un Ed irritable et nerveux), mais cette dernière savait qu'en sa seule présence, il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de totalement différent. C'était d'ailleurs la seule à qui il montrait ce côté si "doux" de sa personnalité.

Juste avant d'atteindre l'enceinte de la maison, Winry demanda à Ed de s'arrêter un moment afin d'admirer le magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait au dessus d'eux:

**Ed** - Une pluie d'étoiles filantes! C'est... c'est fabuleux.

**Winry** - N'est ce pas? Même si c'est plutôt fréquent en cette saison, il est rare d'en voir car le ciel est souvent couvert. Je... Je suis contente qu'on- enfin, c'est cool parce que- Raaaah _

**Ed** - Je vois que t'as des difficultés à t'exprimer alors je vais un peu te mâcher le travail...

Le jeune alchimiste prit les mains de Winry après s'être approché d'elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

**Ed** - J'ai beaucoup apprécié passer cette soirée avec toi..

Puis ils rentrèrent en silence, chacun regagnant sa propre chambre, la tête ailleurs...

* * *

**Ouaiiiiis trop bien j'ai fini le premier chapitre 8D Oui donc finalement, ce sera un two-shot. Par contre je suis une fille avec un caractère de grosse flemmasse donc je vous promets pas une expédition rapide du prochain chap... surtout que c'est les vacances mouahaha /o/ Et puis j'ai chopé la crève en allant à la piscine avec ma copine y'a quelques jours, jvous raconte pas comment chez moi un rhume ça peut durer 4 semaines. Allez bref, till next time, b****isous et je vous aime :3**


End file.
